


Sun and Moon

by Ferith12



Series: Blood and Other Traumas [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: All Thoughts No Action, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: A short metaphorical pondering





	Sun and Moon

Minato Sensei is like the sun, you think, bright and life-giving and pulling everything in.

You like to think of yourself as being like the moon, You are half-bright and small and cold, but of course you are second most brilliant thing in the sky. No one has ever accused you of being too humble.

You think about these sorts of metaphors after you have you have exhausted yourself and your brain goes ever so slightly fuzzy and fanciful and you don’t have the energy to do anything but stare up at the sky and think.

Minato is the sun and you are the moon, but that implies that you don’t orbit him directly. Maybe that’s right. Maybe can’t or you don’t dare to circle him any way but indirectly. But that raises the question of what is the hypothetical earth in this metaphor, what is it that are drawn to and circle round and round and round.

You think it might be Konoha itself, the rules you’ve memorized and tied yourself to, the very concept of being a shinobi.

That means that all that, the village, the entire shinobi system, ultimately revolves around Minato Sensei. That fits, you think. If it doesn’t know it yet, it will someday.


End file.
